El amar duele
by annkarem
Summary: - hola de nuevo akane- le dije, con toda la seguridad que me caracterizaba y le regale la sonrisa que sabia que la podría poner nerviosa. NUEVOO! CAPI.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

-El amar duele

-Solo mi comienzo-

Cap. 1

Habia descubierto la manera de olvidar mi pasado y poder vivir mi presente, tratar de arreglan "pequeños" problemas que afectaban mi vida desde el punto en el que trate de huir de ellos, lo único malo era ponerlo en marcha... si esa ere el problema.

Mi nombre es akane tendo tengo 26 años, vivo en la cuidad nueva York, estoy casada con un maravilloso hombre al cual sin el no hubiera podido a manejar mi vida, también soy madre una hermosa niña, yo se que puedo estar exagerando y que cualquier madre orgullosa lo haría y lo gritaría a lo cuatro vientos, pero para mi lo era y no había nadie que me pudiera contradecir.

soy reeleccionista publica de una revista de moda, el cual nunca imagine pudiera haber llegado tener, por el simple echo de que soy una mujer la cual no esta muy interesada en como coordinar cada pieza de un guardarropa y mucho menos saber quien era el mejor diseñado o cual era su ultima creación y de mas, solo era alguien con buen gusto, solo eso. Llegue aquí huyendo de mi tierra natal con el corazón echo trisas, sin dinero en un lugar totalmente diferente y con un idioma distinto, dejando atrás todos los recuerdos y bonitos momentos que vive con mi familia, yo se que los extrañaría pero era mucho mas doloroso el tener que presenciar como habían destrozado tu corazón y sin ninguna oportunidad de cambiar nada, si. Lo recuerdo bien; la inseguridad de ti misma y el abandono, que no te dejaba pensar con lucidez. Pero cuando crees que no tienes una salida y que todo lo que te rodea son laberintos, siempre hay alguien que te ayuda a tumbar un muro para encontrar el camino hacia ella, y para mi, eso fue de gran ayuda.

tenia a una amiga que se había mudado aquí cuando tenia 15 me mandaba tarjetas postales en mi cumpleaños y en navidad y yo se las contestaba en las mismas ocasiones especiales, pero nunca pudimos hablar por teléfono, ella viajaba con frecuencia por el trabajo de su madre y yo tenia mis propios viajes involuntarios y nada placenteros, con un ultimo tiro de suerte me aventure en ir en busca de mi amiga Yuri, rogando a todos los dioses en que pudiera encontrar su casa y que siguiera viviendo en la misma dirección de donde me mandaba las postales y creo que de tanto suplicar se compadecieron de mi que encontré la casa donde ella seguía viviendo, fue un rencuentro inesperado y muy vergonzoso, nuca te esperas encontrar a una muy antigua amiga tocar tu puerta mientras que tu estas con tu novio haciendo cosas nada santas arruinando a aquel apasionado y morboso encuentro, después de cientos de disculpas, miles de llantos y abrazos y de millones de que hablar me invito a vivir en su casa en lo que yo encontraba un lugar donde vivir y como mantenerme, fueron largas platicas durante días y las noches poniéndonos al corriente de las vivencias después de que nos separamos, fueron muchas lagrimas y risas que compartimos que fueron un gran desahogo para mi y un apoyo de ella, desde ese momento fue la primera pieza para construir mi vida y empezar de nuevo, sabiendo que lo que me esperaba no iba ser nada sencillo al menos tenia la fe de que serian pequeñeces y que no seria obstáculos mayores, mantendría mi pasado en el pasado y lo hermoso de el lo guardaría para mi dejando las penas y tristezas en lo mas fondo posible mi corazón, donde nadie pudiera sacarlo incluso yo. pero no cuentas que de pronto el pasado te hace jugadas en las que pierdes y no tienes posibilidades de hacer otra movida y solo te queda aceptar tu derrota y hacer un partido nuevo aun que este se el mas despiadado dolorosa para ti...

* * *

me encontraba mirando en algún punto de mi oficina, no podía evitar el caer mis lagrimas por mis mejillas pasando por mi cuello y perdiendo por el escote de mi blusa, era tan doloroso y inesperado nunca imaginas levantar el teléfono con una sonrisa y encontrar la mas terrible noticia, lo único que puedes es llorar y desahogarte, y lo que te viene a la mente es una simple pero importante pregunta ...que hago ahora ?... tomo el teléfono y comienzo a marcar un numero tan familiar que lo Marcaria con los ojos cerrados, espero que me contesten y el tan solo escuchar su voz me tranquiliza.

-hola hermosa, que séte ofrece?-

-Brandon!...que bueno que contestas a ocurrido algo muy delicado y necesito que vengas -

-hermosa que pasa?, me estas preocupando.- no puedo evitar derramar una lagrima al tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras. -..Te ocurrió?, algo le paso a Emma?

-no,noo ella esta bien , es...Es sobre mi padre... el murió...

::::::::::::::

Tan rápido llego Brandon, tome mis cosas y me marche, pedí un permiso donde explicaba el por que tenia que ausentarme dado las circunstancias serian barios días, pospuse la firma de un contrato y cancele una junta para ese día; incluso deje mi auto en el estacionamiento a cargo del de seguridad, solo quería llegar a casa no tenia cabeza para nada.

Cuando de llegue encontré recibiendo mi pequeña con un gran abrazo y un beso, no pude evitar derramar otra lagrima mas, al sentirla la pequeña aflojo su agarre y me miro con ojos enternecidos y voz preocupada.

- mami..Por que lloras?- que le podía decir? solo era una pequeña niña, miro al hombre que estaba a lado de mi haciéndole la misma pregunta.

-por que llora mami?.. Mami esta enferma se siente mal?-un nudo se me hizo en la garganta era tan inocente ,quise decir algo pero era tan difícil hablar, cuando fue interrumpida.

-princesa... Tu mami esta triste por algo que paso y necesita, necesitamos que seas una buena niña y que escuches algo que te voy a decir, de acuerdo?- dijo con un tono calmado y muy tierno, esta solo movió la cabeza afirmando y me miro con ojos tistes y algo llorosos aunque no supiera el por que de que estaba llorando ella lo sentía. me levante me mire a la señora que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi, me miro con cara apenada y me dio su pesar.

- hay mi niña cuanto lo siento... hay algo que pueda hacer solo tienes que decírmelo yo lo Hare con todo el gusto...ustedes saben cuanto los quiero...- no pude evitar darle un abrazo era como la abuela que nunca conocí ese aspecto tierno y amoroso me lleno cariño y me ayudo cuando llego Emma, me en seño tanto que no tendría con que agradecérselo.

- gracias María... Te...te lo agradezco tanto...-la mire y ella me dio un beso en la frente y la cual me hizo sonreír.

- ya prepare todo para los tres... tu ropa, la de Brandon y la de Emma están lista y tus documentos están en el buró de tu habitación.

- gracias, entonces solo falta...por que solo la de nosotros tres?.. Tú tienes que venir con nosotros.

- no, no mi niña te lo agradezco pero yo no puedo ir... sabes que no puedo viajar.-esto ultimo lo dijo tan despreocupada, pero que tonta soy! como pude olvidarlo es inmigrante ilegal y por obvias razones no puede salir del país .-y ...sabes que no tolero los aviones.

- es cierto... Lo olvide, ya no se donde tengo la cabeza.

- hija es norma!... pero necesitas ser fuerte volverás a ver a tus hermanas y ... Sabes cuanto tienes sin verlas .

- si, mucho tiempo... y...- en eso fui interrumpida por unos pequeños bracitos y un gran beso en la mejilla.

- mamii ya se por que estas tiste... es por que mi abuelito se fue al cielo?

- si... Mi amor es por eso.

- no te preocupes mami.. Yo te voy a cuidar, si?...- esa carita y esa afirmación me saco una risita aliviadora que me hizo sentir mejor.

- bueno creo que es hora de marcharnos ya que perderemos el vuelo y el siguiente es hasta dentro de tres días y no creo k quieras esperar, no?- me miro con una gran sonrisa animándome a levantarme e ir por mi cosas a mi habitación .

- bueno creo que es todo...Hermosa tus cosas las traigo yo.

- hay que tonta!!- medí un pequeño golpe en la coronilla con mi mano par alivianar el ambiente, esto hizo sacar una risita a los tres.

me despedí de María y le di las indicaciones que ella ya sabia de memoria, tome mi maleta y la mano de Emma mientras Brandon tomo el resto del equipaje, en mi mano se encontraba alguien emocionada aunque lo estuviera ocultando, seria su primera ves que volara a Japón y la emoción de conocer a sus tías y a sus primitos la tenia algo inquieta, en otras circunstancias me hubiera gustado que conociera Nerima aunque a mi me constara horrores regresar, ese hubiera no existe tendría que volver en una situación inevitable.

CONTINUARA….

Hola espero k haya gustado, espero sus opciones besos annkarem adiosin!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Comienza la valentía

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

-El amar duele-

-Comienza la valentía-

Cap. 2

Veo por la ventanilla como pasan los autos rápidamente, mis manos hacen trisas lo que antes era un servilleta de papel, esto malditos nervios estaban por acabar lo que quedaba de mi y no podía evitarlo durante todo el vuelo, mi cabeza estuvo dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido los ultimas 24 horas, la llamada de hace una semana de naviki diciéndome que mi papa estaba enfermo, que no era nada serio ,y que solo era una gripe mal cuidada, me llamaba solo para que yo estuviera Al tanto, me contaba cosas "triviales" como; el acenso a una vicepresidencia, que tenia un millonario novio, que kasumi se casaría con tofu, también cuando nacieron sus pequeños la cual me hizo sentir muy feliz ya que se lo merecían ya los vería y los haría contar como es que llegaron a formar la linda pareja que deberían ser.

empiezo a recorrer las calles que antes trascurría, el pequeño súper al cual kasumi me mandaba, el parque, centro comercial donde pasaba el tiempo con mis amigas y... mi vista comenzó anublarse esos lugares al cuales los dos íbamos; la preparatoria furinkan, heladería…que hasta juraría que podía ver su reflejo frente al de una exótica pelirroja, tendría que ser fuerte muy fuerte, volteé a mi derecha estaba Brandon mi esposo, lo quería tanto y mire su perfil su piel blanca no tanto como la mía, de corto cabello negro despeinado y juvenil, hermosos ojos de un azul claro, era un hombre muy guapo además de caballeroso y gentil con un porte y un físico estupendo, era todo lo que una chica desearía tener. Entre nosotros estaba Emma que a pesar de la diferencia de horario estaba completamente en su 5 sentido mirando maravillada por las ventanillas cada edificio, templo y casa, para ella era algo muy diferente llame su atención y ambos voltearon hacia mí.

- miren ahí es donde estudiaba cuando tenia 16- se lañando hacia el edificio que estábamos por pasar- y ahí venia a comer helados con mis amigas.

- guau!! Mami que grande es!!.

- Ey hermosa, note imagino con uniforme escolar -me dijo atrayéndome hacia el y dándome un tierno beso en los labios

- aunque no lo creas ... si lo use y me quedaba de maravilla... y no solo eso much...- me interrumpido el taxista diciendo me estábamos por llegar a la clínica del doctor tofu Ono y mi corazón comenzó latir tan rápido que juraría que asta el podía oírlo, se de tubo frente a un edificio grande de color blanco y con unos estacionamientos y unas rapas pintadas de azul que serbia para las personas en sillas de ruedas, mi impresión fue otra, esta no era la clínica del doctor tofu, esta era mas moderna y mucho mas grande a comparación de la su pequeña clínica, mire al taxi con una gran duda en mi rostro .

- esta seguro que esta es la clínica del doctor tofu ono?

- por supuesto que lo estoy! no es la primera persona a la que traigo...ahh de seguro la conoció antes de que fuera remodelada y que asociara, si... eso adecer.- nunca me imagine que hubiera sido remodelada, naviki nunca me lo comento, si fue una impresión para mi. Me gire hacia Brandon y le hice una señal de que me esperaba al igual que al taxista y entre, cada paso de que daba era un latir y mas me acercaba mas fuerte se hacia, se abrieron las puertas de cristal y llegue hacia una recepción donde se encontraba un chica hojeando una revista.

-disculpe...Buenas noches pero busco al doctor tofu ono -la chica me miro algo raro y con cara seria y me pregunto.

- perdón... pero quien usted?

- soy...Soy akane, akane tendo- no se por pero al decir mi nombre la chica abrió los ojos y se disculpo muy torpemente.

-hay discúlpeme!! No fue mi intención, ahorita la comunico con el doctor - tomo el teléfono y dijo.

- doctor disculpe la interrupción pero la señorita que me dijo a llegado... si... si...aja como usteded diga.

- señorita Tendo el doctor ya bien enseguida, que la esta esperando

-OK, muchas gracias...

-..Azuza!!..Mi nombre es azuza -

-muy bien azuza esperare afuera mi esposo y mi hija están esperando cuando baje tofu le dice...

- si no se preocupe yo le dijo que esta afuera.

- muy bien gracias - me di la vuelta y salí a la entrada donde Brandon y Emma me esperaban y el taxista ya no se encontraba.

- que paso? si es aquí?

- si, si es aquí...

- te encuentras bien hermosa?

- si note preocupes estoy bien, es solo que me sorprendí al ver todo tan cambiado.- me tomo del brazo y acerco hacia a el, fue un gran consuelo para mi, cuando el sonar de las puertas de cristal al abrirse me llamo la atención y volteé encontrándome con una de las personas que extrañe tanto.

-tofu...-

- Akane...Eres tu?- solo afirme con la cabeza y mis ojos se empañaron de nuevo.

- sii... Soy yo akane-

- akane, no puedo creer que este aquí!!- me acerque y le di un gran abrazo, se separo de mi un poco y me vio la cara con una sonrisa tan suya.

-no puedo creer que seas tu... cuando me dijeron que ya habías llegado, no sabes cuan feliz me puse...estas preciosa!!-

-gracias- agache la cabeza aun los piropos de me hacían sonrojarme

El tiron de mi pantalón me llamo la atención.

- así! lo siento...mira - me hice a un lado y agache a la altura de Emma

- mira mi amor el es el doctor tofu, y ella es...

- si... Tu hija Emma, no?-

- HI, Emma how are you?-me sorprendí un poco nunca me imagine que le hablara en ingles, Emma me voltio Haver y medio una gran sonrisa.

- muy bien!!-dijo tan alto a que a los tres nos hizo reír, esto llamo la atención de tofu y miro a Brandon de tras Mio.

- creo que a el no lo conozco...-

- si, así es perdona, Brandon come on...-

Era un alivio que Brandon supiera japonés, gracias Amis enseñanzas.

- el es Brandon mi esposo, Brandon el es doctor tofu del que tanto te hable-

-es un placer haberlo conocido por fin, akane me hablo tanto de usted y de tantas veces que el ayudado -

-el gusto es Mio, y veo que akane te enseño muy bien el hablar japonés-

- así es, estar casado con un mujer tan hermosa como ella tiene sus ventajas -

-ajajá...brando me agradas, bueno croe que es hora de que pasen...akane tengo que decirte que solo naviki sabe que vendrías, no comente nada y mucho menos que ya habías llegado, ni siquiera a kasumi y no sabes como se molestaría con migo-

-no te preocupes no diré nada-

-bueno... adelante-

-perdón que los interrumpa pero creo que seria mejor que yo busque un hotel por aquí cerca y deje el equipaje -

- si lo olvidaba, creo que tienes razón...-

- no te preocupes llamare a un taxi para que te lleve al hotel de un amigo que esta no muy lejos de aquí -

- Ho muchas gracias, estonces me quedo aquí y lo espero... Princesa no quieres venir conmigo y dormir un poco?-

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y prefrío seguir acampándome

-de acuerdo, la cuidaras por mi?-

-si papi!! Yo la cuidare!!-

-azuza por favor llama a un taxi que lo lleve al hotel Yoshiro y también comunícate con el señor Yoshiro que el esposo de mi cuñada va para halla, el ya sabe el motivo.

- como usted diga doctor-

La chica comenzó a marcar por el teléfono al taxista que llevaría Brandon al hotel y después regresaría para que conociera el resto de mi familia.

-akane, yo se que en este momentos estas muy asustaba pero tienes que ser muy valiente cuando subamos a al piso de arriba, estarás bien?

-si no te preocupes ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de todo esto..- mi voz era muy bajita claro que no estaba bien! , descubres que tu padre murió y tu no estuviste con el en sus últimos días...

Era algo difícil de superar, pero mas lo era cuando verías a la cara todas esas personas que te hicieron daño.

-mami están mis primos aquí?, los pobre conocer?-

-si Emma!! Tus primos se encuentran allá arriba pronto los conocerás- dijo Tofu mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba un a sonrisa

Caminamos hacia el ascensor gire de nuevo hacia Brandon y Levi una señal con mi mano diciéndole que me hablara cuando llegara y el solo movió la cabeza y me dio un "goob luck" mudo y le mando un beso a Emma, entramos a el asesor y se cerraron la puertas detrás de mi, no lo se pero sentí una rara mezcla de pánico y la vez ansias, eran cuestión de minutos para volverlos a ver.

Continuara…

///////////////

Espero k les halla gustado, Y dejen sus comentarios son algo importante para una jejeje chao!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Comienza la valentía II

- El amar duele -

- Cap. 3 -

- Comienza la valentía II -

Cuando salí del ascensor respire muy profundo y conté hasta 10, tofu fue el primero en moverse. Tomo mi mano y me animo a salir, al principio mi piernas no se podían mover pero tenia que afrontar esto de una vez, seria una gran sorpresa cuando me vieran llegar y más cuando no estaría sola. Ellos no sabían de la existencia de Emma solo naviki, kasumi y Tofu. Si una gran sorpresa.

Camine con Emma tomada de la mano por el largo pasillo solo se escuchaba "toc,toc" de mis tacones y de los pequeños murmullos que provenían de una sala de espera a unos metros de nosotros.

Tome otra bocanada de aire y ahora conté hasta 20 el pasillo comenzó a terminar y llegamos a la sala de espera, un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala cuando hice presencia, todos estaban ahí.

Las únicas que racionaron y que eran se esperarse fueron kasumi y naviki que corrieron a abrazarme, no pude mas y me solté a llorar...

- akane!, akane! no puedo crees que ya estés aquí!!- decía naviki con las grandes lagrimas en los ojos.

- lo sabia... sabia que vendrías a despedir a nuestro padre-

- lo se ... y no sabes cuanto me dolió el saber de su muerte... pero Por que no me digiero que estaba tan enfermo de haberlo sabido había venido de inmediato- trate de calmarme pero no lo podía evitar era muy doloroso.

- es que no sabíamos que tan enfermo se encontraba,...sabes como papa era... solo se enfermo de un resfriado -

- nunca imaginábamos que seria tan serio, el nunca se quejo...el...Solo se dejo morir-naviki pronuncio esas palabras tan despacio que solo me hicieron llorar mas. Cuando hablo tofu.

- akane, tus hermanas tienen razón, cuando tu padre comenzó con su enfermedad solo era una gripe común, pero sus faltas de cuidado, el beber con frecuencia sake y sus viajes de entrenamiento lo complicaron tanto que cuando menos lo esperamos ya tenia una fuerte pulmonía y ... fue muy tarde para ayudarlo. Asentí con la cabeza y me disculpe Asia con mis hermanas. Me había olvidado completamente de Emma, la llame y tomo de nuevo mi mano ahora ella era la que estaba asustada, se escondía de tras de mi y de tofu, la anime a moverse y le presente a sus tías.

-mira mi amor... ellas son tus tías, ella es naviki

-ola! tu debes ser mi linda sobrina...

Me sentí bien cuando su rostro mostró de nuevo su peculiar sonrisa, era turno de kasumi.

- y ella es mi hermana mayor kasumi, quien me enseño a hacer las galletas que tanto te gustan.

- ola pequeña...eres toda una niña grande y sobre todo muy bonita!!... que bueno que viniste así conocerás a tus primos, bueno por ahora están dormidos...- como extrañaba la sutil voz de kasumi.

-gracias tía...por que puedo decirles así, ¿verdad? -

-claro! que si!! Ben y danos un abrazo enorme!- eso fue tan hermoso, por fin se habían conocido y Emma las aceptó de inmediato, fue un gran alivio, el carraspear de Tofu me hizo regresar al mundo en el que me encontraba. y dime mi primer vistazo a la sala, eran tres sillones de un púrpura pastel muy claro y en el centro una mesa con barios vasos de café, recorrí cada asiento; en el primero del lado derecho se encontraba kuno con todo el porte y arrogancia que se podía presumir ya me imaginaba que estaba haciendo aquí, como era de esperarse de seguro era el famoso millonario novio que tanto me había dicho naviki, después de el seguía Gemma con la misma pañoleta en su cabeza pero con una vestimenta diferente algo mas serio y casual, en el otro sillón estaba nodoka con una linda sonrisa dirigida hacia a mi, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y llena de carisma y vestida con un elegante kimono, en sus piernas tenia recostado a don pequeñines que estaban profundamente dormidos.

Le seguía a quien menos pensaría encontrarme ahí... ukyo. Me miraba con gran asombro, seguía igual de atractiva y moderna ahora tenia el cabello corto como cuando lo tenía yo. Y después... no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y fruncí mi seño los que menos quería ver estaban ahí como la feliz pareja que son... Ranma y shampoo.

CONTUNUARA..

Bueno este es la segunda parte del capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado.

Sii lo se lo se que no les gusto para nada que akane se casara con otro pero era indispensable que tuviera una pareja, pero al paso de la historia habrá muchas cosas interesantes, ¡sean comprensibles! besos y cuídense!


	4. Chapter 4 Que grata sorpresa

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- El amar duele -

- Cap.4 -

- Que "grata" sorpresa -

"Ranma"

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, aun no puedo creer que Soun halla muerto, aun que dejamos de tratarnos, mis padres no, se que se querían mucho, será difícil para papa, ya que Hera u su único amigo y como olvidar a aquella camarería que crearon desde que eran discípulos de viejo loco de happosai. Observo a Kasumi y a naviki se que están muy dolidas pues es lógico perdieron a su padre, Kasumi a pesar de este terrible momento esta serena y con linda sonrisa con tono amable que la caracteriza, en cambio naviky se comporta muy extraño no deja de caminar de un lado a otro, checa su reloj cada 10 minutos, se encuentra muy ansiosa, también note que intercambian miradas y comentarios en secreto con Tofu esta actitud de ellos era sospechosa.

No quiero ser obvio pero estaría al tanto de ellos dos. Le doy un sorbo al vaso que tengo en la mano, y miro a mi alrededor mi madre tan linda cunando a los niños de Kasumi,

No puedo evitar sonreír; es un magnifica abuela. Le voy vistazo a ukyo ese "nuevo look" que tomo que para nada le favorecía a ella me recordaba a cierta persona y que esperaba volver Haver y estaba seguro que este lamentable echo la haría presentarse, sonara feo el modo en que lo digo pero al final de cuentas era su padre, no?.Ahora mi vista se posa en mi papa estaba decaído y triste, su barba algo crecida acentuaba mas los ánimos en lo que se encontraba, sin duda será difícil reponerse de esta. Y por ultimo mi "adorada esposa" que no quitaba esa cara de enfado y repulcion, digo por lo menos debería tener un poco de respeto y cambiar ese semblanza en su cara y no andar incomodándome frente a la familia que recién acababa de perder un familiar, si tanto le molesta el estar aquí por que no se marcha así me evito algunos problemas con mi madre mencionando a esta ya se dio cuanta del comportamiento de shampoo nada prudente, meda un mirada seria y nada agradable… bueno es hora llamarle la atención a mi "querida esposa" .

-shampoo serias tan amable de comportarte y quitar esa cara larga que tienes- trate de ser lo mas serio y prudente asi no llamare a tensión.

-lo siento, pero con esta cara nazi…además no se de que me hablas-

-no trates de jugar con migo!, Desde que llegamos tienes esa actitud que no me tiene nada contento a demás ya hasta mi madre se dio cuenta, si no te gusta estar aquí no debiste Haver venido, bien podrías haberte quedado con Ian a su cuidado- era imposible el no alterarse, su total arrogancia acababa con mi paciencia.

- sabes muy bien que yo no quería estar qui!, tu me obligaste, preferiría mil veces estar en casa con Ian que estarles viendo a la cara a esas… dos – esto ultimo lo dijo defiriéndose a Kasumi y a naviki lo cual me molesto, ya que a pesar de todo seguía teniendo una amistad con ella no como la de antes pero una amistad al fin de cuentas, pero el comentario de Ian eso si no se lo dejaría pasar por alto.

- ¿estas diciendo que es un sacrificio el estar con tu hijo?-

- mira… eso no es lo que quise decir… es solo que no tengo tanta paciencia como tu cuando estoy con el… de acuerdo- trato de excusarse con este comentario, y si, ella no tenia la paciencia suficiente con el niño pero cierto comentarios daban mucho que decir.

- …y prometo comportarme correctamente y hasta poner mi mejor cara de lastima, pero telo abierto… no me fio de esas dos-

- como ya te dije, puedes irte y dejar tu actuación para otro momento pero aq…- pero el carraspear de alguien, bueno de mi madre me interrumpió, la mire otra ves estaba esa mirada desaprobatoria acompañada por la de ukyo, me disculpe con muy bajito _lo siento_ esta discusión se estaba haciendo mas grande y no era prudente hacer la aquí enfrente de todos y pose mi mirada al frente observando de nuevo a naviki a Tofu cuando el sonar de un teléfono celular interrumpió en la sala; era el de Tofu, lo contesto, nadie prestaba interés en el mas que yo y … naviki claro.

-¿si?...note preocupes azuza dile que me espere, que en un momento bajo y… azuza gracias por tu discreción – este tomo del brazo a naviki y la aparto un poco de Kasumi y le dijo algo al oído, pero yo como excelente artista marcial que soy pude entender lo que decia- _esta aquí, llego… vuelvo en un momento y no le digas nadie-_

_- si…no te preocupes…anda ve-_ la respuesta de naviki fue igual de sospechosa que la de Tofu, y así sin mas se dirigió al asesor, no se pero los grandes latido de mi corazón me decían algo, que algo pasaría y la cara de naviki se lo confirmaba no era por nada la sonrisa que ahora cargaba, era la misma sonrisa que hacia cuando me ponía en aprietos y recibía las ganancias de las fotografías de la pelirroja; sin duda esto seria… ¿interesante?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que Tofu se marcho, y ya estaba algo preocupado, aparte no había llamado a casa a ver si todo estaba bien, ¿me pregunto si Ian estará durmiendo en esos momento?, ¡claro! Ya pasaban de las doce, así que para verificar Marcaria, lo tomo del bolsillo de mi pantalón y comienzo amarcar, espero un momento hasta que alguien conteste.

-_bueno…-_

-mika, soy Ranma, hablo para Checar si todo esta bien por haya?-

-_ah si todo esta bien por aquí…-_

_-_muy bien…eh Ian esta dormido?...-

-_ah si! Se durmió algo temprano, lo lleve al parque a jugar y llego rendido… no protesto para nada cuando le di su baño je jeje…-_

_-_eso me alegra…-

-_señor saotome si el niño me pregunta por ustedes ¿Qué le digo?-_

_-_dile que paso por el, como ya pasan de las doce, iré dentro de unas horas para ir a la casa de los Tendo –

-_de acuerdo señor saotome…buenas noches-_

_-_gracias mika…buenas noches-

Mika era la niñera de Ian, era una señora algo mayor que mi madre, pero tenia una energía sorprendente para alguien de su edad. Camino y hacia donde me encontraba sentado junto a shampoo mientras ella Leia una de sus revistas de moda, me moleste ya que ni si quiera le importo saber de su hijo. Y estaba a punto de reprocharle cuando escuche el abrir de las puertas del ascensor y unos pasos se acercaban,. Y en unos minutos hicieron acto de presencia y como era sospecharse la rara actitud de naviki y Tofu, con el venia la mujer mas hermosa que habían visto sus ojos y que por las noches anhelaba tener a su lado y… era akane.

CONTINUARA…

Huy k pasara con estos dos? Ajajá besos… así! sus cometarios plisss


	5. Chapter 5 Que grata sorpresa  II

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- El amar duele –

- Cap.5 -

- Que "grata" sorpresa II -

"Ranma"

Sencillamente no lo podía creer, ¡esta aquí!, había regresado, que sensación más agradable poder volver su rostro o través, no sabía como racionar se sentía como cuando tenían dieciséis, no pude evitar deleitarme con su presencia, era algo inapropiado pero que ¡importaba! Discretamente recorrí su anatomía era de imaginarse había cambiado y mucho. Era simplemente perfecta. A pesar que la dejo ver cuando teníamos diecinueve, que seguía comportándose como una adolescente y ahora que la veía de nuevo era completamente distinta, su cabello había crecido y lo llevaba en una coleta; su flequillo seguia ahí solo que algo mas largo en los lados, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolate enmarcados de unas tupidas y curdas pestañas, su nariz pequeña y respingona, sus sensuales y tentadores labios, su cuello Sueve, y el modo en que venia Vestida deja ver cada curva de su cuerpo, no era descarado pero el escote de la blusa era sugerente daba ala vista con frondosos y no tan pequeños pechos en esa blusa color tinto de mangas a medio brazo completamente pejada a su cuerpo a la cintura y unos pantalones casuales negros entallados de la cadera y muslos, y altos zapatos negros. Era sorprenderte que el "Gran Ranma Saotome el campeón del mundo, el invicto" se sintiera de indefenso ante la presencia de una chica la cual era nada mas ni nada menos que un antigua prometida, no sabia si lo sentimientos que tenia Hacia ella saldrían al exterior o seguirían guardados en lo mas profundo de su ser, se había resignado el hecho de que por terribles error cometidos en el pasado ya no habría oportunidad de tenerla a su lado, lo cual fue algo muy difícil de olvidar y mas cuando un día sin mas se fue para no regresar y después de casi ocho años de no poder verla, de no poder pedirle perdón de tanto recrear en su mente de que la que se encuentra todas las noches en su cama sea ella, que la que lo a compaña en sus torneos fuera akane. Y para que un día apareciera, esta era una oportunidad que no iba desperdiciar, ¡no señor!, aunque esto le trajera muy malos problemas, por lo menos quería estar a su lado consolarla darle todo el apoyo posible por la perdida de su padre, solo el estar cerca de ella seria una gran recompensa.

No puedo evitar estar al pendiente de cada movimiento que hace desde que se hizo ver en el pasillo, como era esperarse la primera en saludarla fueron sus hermanas con todo el amor que se podía dar en una situación similar, ya no sabia exactamente como me sentía me sudaban las manos y mi corazón latía rápidamente, era una mezcla de sentimientos, ¿eran acaso los nervios y ansias por verla? La verdad ya no lo sabia pero lo que si estaba seguro es que se Moria por levantarse y rodearla con sus brazos y no apartarse de ella, pero algo me saco de mi mente, unas palabras en especifico "tu_ debes ser mi linda sobrina" _ahí como si un disco rayado sonó en mi cabeza.

Y estire discretamente estire mi cuellos y la vi. Una hermosa niña de unos seis años de tez blanca y mejillas rosadas, largos cabellos negros y brillantes y con pequeños rulos en las puntas, grandes y bonitos ojos azules, era como un angelito con su vestido blanco con un saquito azul cielo a juego con un gorrito y zapatos.

¿Ahora que podía pensar? Era de esperaras que re asiera su vida, pero no sabia como tomarlo todas las esperanzas comenzaban a desaparecer y se sentía frustrado. Fije mi vista de nuevo al frente donde se presentaba la recién llegada las presentaciones habían terminado y ahora recorría con la vista la sala, que importaba que shampoo se diera cuenta o el resto de la sala. no deje de mírala en su recorrido, hago una pequeña sonrisa creo que no esperada a ukyo ahí, la cual esta igual de sorprendida, pasa con mi madre y leda una sincera sonrisa este acto no le gusto para nada a shampoo que la oigo quejarse a un lado de mi y por ultimo… nosotros, su semblante cambio totalmente, su seño se frunció y una mueca aparecían en su rostro. Creo que no le agrado para nada el que nosotros estuviéramos presentes.

Estaba tan metido en mi mundo con akane que no me percate que shampoo se había levantado a recibir a la recién llegada, cuando menos lo pensé estaba parada justo en frente de akane y comenzaba a hablarle golpeado.

-¡miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí!...Nada mas ni nada menos que a la desaparecida Akane Tendo-

La sala completa quedo en un silencio total, sino fuera por que conocía a shampoo estaba dispuesta a dar un escándalo en pleno hospital.- dime akane, ¿que te trae por aquí?...- no la deje terminar y me acerque a ella tomándola del brazo en señal de que su comportamiento era de nuevo no el indicado para el lugar donde se encontraban, pero también el interrumpido fui yo.

- ¡shampoo! tedije que te comportaras que este…-

- ¿tienes algún problema shampoo, el que yo este aquí? , si no mas lo recuerdo es mi padre el que acaba de fallecer, a todo caso tu eres la que no debería estar aquí… o es que_… ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? _ ¿te intimido?-

- no creo que sea el mejor momento de tener este tipo de conversaciones en una situación como esta akane.-

- lo se tofu… solo que la señora saotome… no comprende la dolorosa situación por la que la familia esta pasando.- y se da la libertada de dar actos de presencia.-

-¡shampoo es inaudito! que ni por que estemos en un hecho lamentable te comportes- dijo nodoka- hijo creo que lo mejor seria que fueran a casa a descansar… así evitamos futuras discusiones.

- si! Eso seria lo mejor! Tengo horas sentada en esta entupida sala!.- dijo caminando al ascensor

-huy! No se como la soportas Ranma! Si no fuera por que estamos en un hospital desde hace rato yo misma la hubiera sacado de aquí…-

- lo siento naviki… lamento todo esto…y akane siento lo de tu padre…con permiso.- ni mas que decir me disculpe a medias de ellos y de akane, no era las bienvenida y disculpas adecuadas, pero eran muchas emociones para un día me, y acerque a mi madre para despedirme de ella- mama creo que seria mejor que me llamaras para que me tengas informado de cual quier cosa que se presente , de acuerdo?.-

- si hijo y… por favor habla con ella, esto no puede pasar y no es la primera vez que te hace este tipo de escenas.

- lo se mama… pero esto es algo complicado, pero te prometo que lo arreglare.

- bien! Dale un beso a Ian de mi parte, OK?

- descuida yo se lo daré.

Le di un beso en la frente y me despedí de mi papa con un palmada en el hombro al igual que ukyo, camine de a un lado akane y tofu el solo me dio un hasta luego, pero ella solo presto atención a hacia la niña que tenia tomada de la mano y entre al ascensor, los planes de acercármele se fueron por el desagüe. Tenia que hablar con shampoo no era la primera vez que hacia estas escenitas de celos.

Y lo peor de todo es que después de esto venían las discusiones en las que Ian salía dañado.

/

Alcance a shampoo en la entrada del hospital, me esperaba con una mano en la cintura y el **se**ñ**o** fruncido, con esa pose ya sabia de ante mano que se aproximaba, me acerque solo y me aproxime en decir antes que ella comenzara abrir la boca.

-¡ni siquiera empieces que no tengo ganas de oírte! – pase de lado y Salí de la recepción del hospital, detrás de mi venia ella diciendo mi nombre con voz alta, gracias aprendí a canalizar mi ira en unos vuajes de que hice, esto hizo que tuviera paciencia mucha, aun que la cual no siempre me alcanzaba para tratar a shampoo y sus rabietas, a veces lo mas conveniente era solo ignorarla.

Saque las llaves del auto de mi pantalón, un Ashton martín v8 vantage color negro, abrí la puerta y entre en el seguida de mi entro shampoo. Aún no comenzaba a rancar cuando volvió hablarme solo role mis ojos en acto de fastidio, dentro del auto no iba ser tan fácil ignorarla.

-¡Ranma! ¡Te estoy hablando! Se que para ti es muy fácil de ignorarme, pero esto…!ya esta llegando al limite!.

- créeme shampoo… es muy difícil, y ya déjate de niñerías!, tu misma te lo has ganado…- arranque y Salí del estacionamiento llegando rápido a la calle principal donde solo unos cuantos autos circulaban ya que eran pasaba de la 1 de la madrugada.

- te dije antes de llegar al hospital que te comportaras, que no quería de tus desplates… y mira es lo primero que haces, ya me arte tener que disculparme con los Tendo por tu culpa.

- ¡y que querías que hiciera! ¡Que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras tu te comías con la mirada a esa zorra!, crees que no medí cuenta como la mirabas desde que apareció en la sala!.

- ¡y que querías que hiciera! me sorprendí al verla ahí y no solo yo, todos en la sala lo hicieron… y eso no teda derecho a hablarle así como lo hiciste.

- sii, te encanto volverla Haver, no?,! Mientras que yo…quedaba como una entupida frente a todos.

Las últimas palabras las dijo con mucha dramatización que solo me exaspero más, llegamos a las afueras de Nerima, era unos suburbios donde había grandes mansiones y villas privabas, Vivian personas con alto estatus económico, llegue a la entrada de la enorme casa que eran alunbrada por los faroles y donde se Adrián las rejas eléctricas, pase y a unos metros entraba a la cochera donde estaban otros dos autos mas y una llamativa motocicleta negra.

Sali lo mas rápido posible ya no quería seguir escuchando mas a shampoo.

¡Ranma! esta será la última ves que te pasó esto por alto.

¡Hay gracias!... eres tan considerada. Pero yo te voy a pedir algo y quiero… ¡no!,Te exijo que dejes de tus boberías y escenitas de celos … que un día no te soportare mas y te pobras olvidar muy rápido de los lujos a los que te estas acostumbrando. – con esto se quedo callada y se fue echa una furia a la planta de arriba, sabia que con esto se que Daria algo calmada por un tiempo, la conocía muy bien desde que empecé a ganar en los torneos y comencé hacer fama y fortuna, la que mas había gozado era ella, sedaba la vida de reina, iba a todas las presentaciones y torneos en lo que participaba, los viajes, entrevistas, las salidas en revistas y aperturas de otros dojos en las que tenia como de socio al difunto Soun. Para todos era la perfecta atractiva esposa del gran Ranma Saotome, para mi y para el resto de la familia era la hipócrita shampoo saotome la que ni siquiera le interesa su hijo y prefiere mil veces estar de compras y viajes, era todo un mundo de apariencias. entre a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua fria cuando a lo lejos unos pasos se hacían presente en la cocina.

¡Papa! Llegaste.- llego hasta a mi y salto Amis brazos.

¡Hola! campeón, creí que estarías dormido… dime ¿que haces despierto a estas oras de la noche? ¿Dónde esta mika?

escuche el auto cuando llegaste, me hice el dormido cuando mika fue a la habitación…fue muy fácil jijiiji

pues esta muy mal eso Ian, pero dime ¿Dónde esta mika?

Pues… esta dormida hace ratito que se durmió… papa ¿por que mi mama esta molesta con migo?.- otra ves shampoo se desquito con Ian.

No no lo esta, eso solo que se siente muy cansada por que estuvimos todo el día con tus abuelitos a acompañar a los Tendo, si es eso.- que mas se le puede decir a un niño de ocho años.

Creo que ya deberías dormirte que mañana iremos a la casa de los Tendo a despedir a Soun y tu jovencito… es hora de dormirse.- subí las escaleras con el en brazos y lo lleve a su cuarto cuando mika apareció en el pasillo.

Ah! Señor saotome ¿a que horas llego?

Hace un momento mika.

¿Y que hace despierto este jovencito?, Ian que no te deje dormido en tu cama?

Si pero escuche cuando mi papa llego y… pues quería verlo.

Bueno es hora de que entre a tu cuarto por que mañana nos levantamos temprano, ok?

Esta bien señor para mañana estará listo.

Muy bien!, ¡a dormir campeón!

Hasta mañana señor

Hasta mañana mika.- y Haci mika llevo a Ian a dormir, solo faltaba que fuera a descansar a la habitación que esta a unos metros de la de Ian, seria un día muy largo el de mañana y no creo que pudiera conciliar el sueño sabiendo que akane estaba de regreso.

/

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6  bienvenida –

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- El amar duele –

- Cap.6 -

- "bienvenida" –

"akane"

_-¡miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí!...Nada mas ni nada menos que a la desaparecida Akane Tendo-_

_.- dime akane, ¿que te trae por aquí._

Nunca Abia tenido tantas ganas de estrellar la palma de la mano contra la cara de alguien, un parte de mi cerebro me decía ¡_hazlo! ¡Hazlo! _ Y la otra que fuera más astuta que ella, que podía hacerla callar sin tener que usar los golpes… por ahora.

_- ¡shampoo! Te dije que te comportaras que este…-_ oh! El "ex prometido" al rescate.

_- ¿tienes algún problema shampoo, el que yo este aquí? , si no mas lo recuerdo es mi padre el que acaba de fallecer, a todo caso tu eres la que no debería estar aquí… o es que… ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿Te intimido?- _touche, fue muy fácil hacerla callar, es mas que obvió que su ración fue de completa inseguridad a hacia a mi, ¿creerá que e venido interponerme en su matrimonio?, por que cualquiera que presenciará su total agresividad lo pensaría así.

_- no creo que sea el mejor momento de tener este tipo de conversaciones en una situación como esta akane.-_

_- lo se tofu… solo que la señora saotome… no comprende la dolorosa situación por la que la familia esta pasando y se da la libertada de dar actos de presencia.-_ y como siempre tofu tiene la razón, me hubiera caído de perlas darle una que otra bofetada, así descargaría todo lo que traigo encima, pero era mucho mejor guardar la compostura mis hermanas no se merecían un escándalo en medio de la sala y mucho menos mi papa ahora que no esta con nosotras.

Cuando hablo novoka lo hizo con un tono de voz molesto hacia shampoo.

_-¡shampoo es inaudito! que ni por que estemos en un hecho lamentable te comportes-_ dijo nodoka_- hijo creo que lo mejor seria que fueran a casa a descansar… así evitamos futuras discusiones_.

_- si! Eso seria lo mejor! Tengo horas sentada en esta entupida sala!.-_ dijo caminando al ascensor

-_huy! No se como la soportas Ranma! Si no fuera por que estamos en un hospital desde hace rato yo misma la hubiera sacado de aquí…-_

_- lo siento naviki… lamento todo esto…y akane siento lo de tu padre…con permiso.-_

Mi corazón salto cuando dijo mi nombre, fue tan de sorpresa que podía sentir un leve calor en mis mejillas, así que opte de prestarle atención a Emma que se encontraba de tras mió, mi niña estaba algo intimidada y asustada, con mi mano acaricie su mejilla y le di una sonrisa.

Escuche como me dijo que lo sentía y se despidió de sus padres y de ukyo y… se fue detrás de shampoo que iba echa una furia. Me sentí algo desilusionada y no se por que lo estaba.

Deje soltar un largo suspiro, el resto voltio a verme y me dedicaron una sonrisa.

que bueno que estés aquí querida – dijo Novoka mientras tomaba mis manos le devolví la sonrisa tome de la mano a Emma y camine hasta la pequeña salita donde se unió kasumi, naviki y ukyo platicaba con Genma y kuno; senté a Emma en mis piernas ya comenzaba a bostezar y la cune en mis brazos y poco a poco se quedo dormida, después ukyo se acerco con nosotras y comencé a platicar con ellas acerca mi vida omitiendo algunas cosas claro, le conté de mi trabajo que era lo que hacia, donde vivía, también cuando nació Emma, cual difícil era cuidar a una criaturita reciénnacida y por ultimo de mi matrimonio…

mmm...ya veo, y como te a tratado la vida de casada?- me cuestiono novoka.

Pues… muy bien, es algo de que no me puedo quejar, ¡el es un hombre maravilloso!-

Esto si que es un sorpresa!, dime ¿como se llama y que es lo que hace?, por que nunca me imagine que te hubieras casado y mucho menos que tuvieras una hija, una muy encantadora por cierto.- aun no sabia que contestar, es cierto que sabia que me iban a hacer este tipo de preguntas pero no me prepare en contestarlas- ustedes sabían de que ella…- refiriéndose a mis hermanas, ukyo no mencionaba ninguna palabra solo asentía y me daba una que otra sonrisa sincera.

si! – dijeron ambas, y me sorprendí, ukyo ¿sabia? ¿como?

oh!... – se quedo sorprendida- ya veo…

yo tenia contacto con akane debes en cuando, no era tan seguido, le comunicaba de cómo estaban las cosas por aquí y yo fui la que le avise de que papa había enfermado, como todos sabemos que al principio era solo una gripe, así que no pensé que se complicaría tanto y fue cuando hable de nuevo con ella para avisarle que papa había… muerto.- una lagrima salio de sus ojos y solo la abrase.- siento no haberte dicho que akane vendría kasumi, no se, quería sorprenderte- tome sus manos en señal de apoyo.

Y si lo hiciste, me distes una sorpresa muy grande, pero a pesar que estoy muy tristes por que papa ya no esta, me alegra que estemos las tres juntas.

Fuimos interrumpidas por kuno quien se acerco para saludarme.

espero que se un buen momento para saludarte y darte mi pesar akane- dijo kuno mientras rodeaba a naviki por la cintura.- me alegra que estés aquí a tus hermanas les hacías falta.-

lo se… y gracias por estar con naviki en estos momentos.

no hay de que…veo que tienes una hermosa niña.

si, ella es Emma- un incomodo silencio de apodero de la sala solo el respirar de los niños dormidos se oía.

Bueno creo que es hora de arreglar los papeles de papa para su salida, y la transferencia al dojo.

Si, es cierto, akane ¿quieres verlo?- me pregunto kasumi

No lo se, aun no se si este preparada

De acuerdo, lo aremos juntas…naviki vamos.

Yo las acompaño, y así pagamos los gastos de una ves - y así se levantaron y desaparecieron por el pasillo

Gracias… – dije y me dejaron con novoka y ukyo

Haver hija…como es que estas casada, tienes una hija y solo tus hermanas sabían …ah si sin mencionar a ukyo- no sabia que decir como explicarle?. Cuando ukyo hablo.

Creo que… no es el momento de hacerle este tipo de preguntas a akane, no por el momento- la mire y con una sola mirada supo que la había salvado del interrogatorio de novoka- estoy segura que mas adelante nos dirá que paso, de acuerdo?

Tienes razón ukyo… ¡pero que mal educada soy! Tu con una perdida reciente y yo a qui haciéndote sentir incomoda, hija discúlpame de verdad

No te preocupes… es normal tanto tiempo de no verme, solo quieres saber como he estado.

De todos modos discúlpame y no solo de ahorita sino del mal momento que paso con shampoo cuando llegastes.

Siempre hace ese tipo de escandalosa- dijo ukio, lo que capto mi curiosidad –…escándalos?, no es la primera ves?

Ni la ultima!... cualquier mujer que se le acerque a Ranma, Aun que sea para un autógrafo o una entrevista siempre se interpone.

Si,si.. mi hijo no se como la soporta… aun que es solo por Ian, solo por el lo hace.

Ian?... ¿Quienes Ian?- pregunte

Ian… su hijo- asi! Ya lo recuerdo el hijo de Ranma y shampoo- si, si ya…ya recordé

Bueno, creo que solo por el Ranma le pasa todo a shampoo y…

Creo que no me siento cómoda hablando de los problemas maritales de otros y mas si tienen que ver con tu hijo, lo siento pero la verdad no me interesa.

lo siento… akane no fue mi intención

esta bien, discúlpame tu a mi – cuando mi celular sonó, lo saque de mi bolso y era Brandon, fue como dar una bocanada de aire fresco.

Y querían saber mi esposo, el es el que me llama- dije y conteste- _ola, amor! Si si, ella esta bien se quedo dormida, ok.. ok si sube, es la tercera planta sigue el pasillo asta encontrar una pequeña sala… esta bien aquí te espero… y yo a ti._

Bueno creo que tienen suerte, conocerán a Brandon, mi esposo- dije mientras guardaba mi celular en mi bolso.

Será fantástico conocer quien conquisto el corazón de akane Tendo!- exclamo novoka algo entusiasmada, que para mi era algo raro tanto interés hacia mi y mi vida y quienes la compartía.

Gemma se levanto y camino hacia nosotras y llamo a novoka, al parecer se sentía algo mareado por la falta de alimento, Novoka acompaño a genma a la cafetería, tenia horas sin probar bocado y fueron por un poco de panecillos y te, 20 minutos después recosté junto a los niños de kasumi a Emma, se veían tan lindos ahí acostaditos, una ternura me invadió que no pude resistir y les di un beso en la frente a los tres.

estas orgullosas de tu hija, cierto? – me pregunto ukyo

si lo estoy – le dije sin quietarle la vista de ella – es lo mejor que me a pasado, no sabría que seria mi vida sin mi niña.

akane… se que te preguntaras como se que… estabas, bueno, que estas casada.

Y créeme me le pregunto, por que fui muy cuidadosa con ello solo mis hermanas y tofu lo sabían y… me gustaría saber como es que te enteraste.

Veras… tome la decisión de tomarme unas vacaciones y cerré el restaurante, yo tenia ahorrado un poco de dinero, recordé que tenia una prima viviendo en estados unidos, así que la llame y le dije que la visitaría, me dijo que vivía en nueva York y fui, estuve unas dos semanas, un día antes de venirme fui a dar un paseo por central Park y me llamo la atención una linda familia que jugaba con un apelota y me di cuenta que la mama era … japonesa y que me eras familiar, cual fue mi sorpresa que eras tu. – me quede totalmente helada, lo que eran las casualidades yo que tanto cuide de que no se enteraran de la existencia de Emma y tanto de evitar de ir a Japón, nunca imagine que alguien viniera precisamente y me encontrara.

Trate de comunicarme contigo, hablarte pero comenzó a nevar mucho y cuando menos lo pensé saliste corriendo con Emma en brazos e ibas acompañada de alguien. eso fue exactamente uno o dos meses.

Oh sii… recuerdo, ese día hacia frío, le prometimos Emma llevarla a jugar por que se había portado muy bien en la escuela, la pelota cayo cerca del lago y ella quiso tomarla lo que hizo mojarse su vestido y después comenzó a nevar , así que nos fuimos a casa y esa noche se resfrío.

Yo tenía que regresar al día siguiente, así que no pude buscarte, cuando regrese vine con kasumi y le conté todo, ella no supe mentir, le prometí que no le diría a nadie y lo hice, ni siquiera a Ranma que es mi mejor amigo.

Ukyo muchas gracias por no Haver…- cuando escucho el abrir de las puertas del elevador y unos pasos se aproximaban.

Hola Hermosa, ya regrese…- y era Brandon quien aparecía en la sala.

/

Continuara.

Espero que les guste, ciento que voy algo lento pero me gusta describir cada detalle posible de la historia, espero sus comentarios y críticas buenas o males ya que es lo que hace a un buen escritor. Besos y adiosin!

Mi inspiración: Celine Dion- i drove all night y that's the way it is, fergie – big girls don't cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- El amar duele –

- Cap.7 -

- "bienvenida II" –

"akane"

Cuando Brandon apareció en la sala de espera sentí una gran tranquilidad, ya que estaría con migo hasta que regresáramos a casa junto con Emma, desde que había llegado las pocas 3 horas se habían vuelto pesadas y cansadas convirtiéndose así como días, y esto apenas era el comienzo; faltaba sacar a mi papa, bueno eso lo estaba haciendo kuno y mis hermanas, después lo llevaríamos al dojo donde lo velaríamos y Daria comienzo a la ceremonia para su despedida. Estaba muy agotada volar durante horas era algo que acababa con tus fuerzas pero ya era tiempo de presentarles al resto de la familia como mi esposo, gracias a dios que solo estaba ukyo en la sala con migo cuando llego, por lo menos no se lo comerían con la mirada como cuando yo llegue.

-Hola Hermosa, ya regrese- lo recibí con mi mas enorme sonrisa al igual que el me dio una a mi, se acerco con paso firme, despacio y con porte elegante, sentía las grandes ansias para que lo conocieran y que se dieran cuanta lo cual maravilloso que era.

-me alegra tanto que ya estés aquí…- lo abrase y el me beso mis labios con mucha ternura- tardaste mucho, ¿hubo algún problema con encontrar el hotel?.

-No,no, tu cuñado fue muy amable al llamar un taxi y llevarme al hotel, tarde un poco por que me di un baño, me cambie y fue a rentar un auto para no estar pagando taxis, pero ya estoy aquí. – era cierto, su cabello aun algo húmedo y desprendía el aroma de su loción favorita, su nuevo cambio de ropa, no pode evitar corresponderle ahora un beso - …y ¿donde esta el resto de tus familiares?.- dijo percatándose de que solo éramos ukyoy yo. ¡ha si! No los había presentado!

-Por el momento no están, no tardan en regresar, pero te quiero presentar a alguien…- lo tome de la mano y lo lleve donde estaba ukyo y ella se levanto para estrechar su mano.

-ella es una antigua amiga… ukyo y el es mi esposo – se tomaron las manos y se saludaron respectivamente.

-Mucho gusto, Brandon Portman …

-Ukyo Kuonji.

-Brando, ukyo era mi compañera en a la preparatoria, ella es una excelente cocinera, tienen un restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa, no es cierto ukyo?

-Gracias por el cumplido akane, y si tengo un restaurante, me gustaría inventarlos a cenar mañana en la noche… si no tienen algo que hacer claro?.

-No,no me encantaría conocer mas de la gastronomía de aquí, ya que mi linda dama –dijo mirándome ami con su ceja arqueada.- no puede aun con la cocina y termino llamando a los bomberos.

- ¡hay, no seas exagerado!... solo… fueron dos veces- no pude evitar mi pena, solo recordar a aquel incidente agacho me cabeza - Como no exagerar hermosa?si tuvimos que remodelar la cocina…y no solo eso, no,no sino que compramos de nuevo los electrodomésticos y de mas.- y yo trataba de esconder mi pena agachando mi cabeza y al parecer ukyo disfrutaba ver mi cara algo rojita, pero por una parte me gusto que los se llevaran bien. Cuando puso sus ojos a la pequeña que yacía dormida junto a los hijos de kasumi, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hace buen rato que cayo rendida.

-Me suponía, estaba algo ansiosa por conocer a sus primos- cuando se escucho otravez el abrir de las puertas del elevador, y los pasos de acercaban. Y los tres pusimos atención en al pasillo.

-Es que tienes que hacer caso a las recomendaciones de tofu, si quieres que no este de tras de ti todo el santo día por lo menos evita comer tanta azúcar, no es bueno para tu salud.

-Hay mujer… solo comí una insignificante rosquilla!

-A mi no me haces tonta Gemma, haya tu!- pequeños pleitos de una matrimonio, eran de los mas típicos, la esposa siempre preocupadonse de la salud del otro,…como me hubiera gustado de que mama cuidara de la salud de papa.

-Después no estés llorando que tofu te prohíbo comer dulces y…oh! Parecen que no están solas!- rápidamente cambio de tema y a un paso rápido llego con nosotros, lo cual hizo descansar a un muy regañado Gemma .

-No, hace unos momentos llego el esposo de akane- contesto ukyo.

-¿!Haci que tu eres el que conquisto a mi querida akane?.

-Si, si novoka, el es mi esposo Brandon y ella es … mi tia?- en realidad ¿que era Mio? Si antes era mi suegra y pero siempre fue como una especie de madre y a la ves tia por ser amigos cercanos de mi papa. de verdad ¿ que era mío?

-O l a m u c h o g u s t o m i n o m b r e e s n o v o k a- que Hacia, por que le habla así?, los demás solo se voltearon a ver con una duda en la cara.

-E s p e r o q u e …

-Tia, el te entiende perfectamente …

-Que?

-Si, yo le enseñe a hablar japonés.

-Y por que no lo mencionases antes

-No se preocupe… no es la primera ves que pasa este tipo de incidentes,

-Cuando recién llegamos pasó algo similar con tofu.

-En serio?

-Si!

-De acuerdo, Gemma por que no bienes y conoces a este encantador joven?

-El es Gemma saotome, era el mejor amigo de mi padre vivieron con nosotros mucho tiempo…

-Es bueno conocer al marido de akane.

-Y para mi, el conocer a los amigos del padre de mi akane.

-Bueno creo que solo faltan tus hermanas y a sus respectivas parejas…por cierto ¿donde están?

-Si solo ellos faltan, fueron por lo del traslado mi papa al dojo y todo eso, kuno fue con ellos.

-Mmm ya veo…- un incomodo silencio se hizo entre los cinco, novoka miraba detalladamente a brando como catalogándolo y dando su punto de vista, cuando fui interrumpida por ukyo.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir me, tengo bastante tiempo aquí y la verdad quisiera dormir un rato para después verlos en el dojo.

-Si si, no hay problema- dijo novoka- y gracias por acompañarnos.

-No hay de que – me Acer que a ella y le di un abrazo- …si muchas gracias por estar aquí, me alegro el platicar con tigo, de verdad te lo agradezco.

-No te preocupes, ¿para que somos las amigas?... bueno me voy… fue un placer conocerte Brandon.

-Igual ukyo y espero que tu invitación quede en pie

-Claro! Los espero por haya… adiós -Y se fue en ese mismo instante llegaron mis hermanas y kuno, era tiempo de presentarles a mi esposo, le tome la mano y le dije.

-Ellas son mis hermanas y el prometido de una de ellas, Ben... te las presentare- me dio la mas tierna sonrisa y camino con migo, destras mío podía sentir las miradas que nos daban Gemma y nodoka, como esperando la ración de ellas.

-Kasumi… naviki les quiero presentar a alguien- me miraron como sabiendo que me refería, intercambiaron un a mirada entre ellas y sonrieron lo mas sincera mente posible-… el es Brandon Portman mi esposo y el padre Emma

-Me alegra tanto al fin conocerte, aun que me hubiera gustado en otra situación y con mi padre presente…-y callo, podía ver como les costaba hablar a kasumi, me sentí mal, venían de ver a mi papa y yo me presento aquí con el.-…discúlpame por favor es…que venimos de arreglar lo de nuestro padre y me tiene algo turbada.

-No te preocupes- le dijo muy dulcemente- comprendo por que están pasando y me gustaría mucho ayudar en lo que fuera…como esposo de akane es mi deber ayudar a la familia.

-Muchas gracias…-dijo naviki algo mas tranquila que kasumi - yo a ti si te conocía… bueno no en persona , solo en fotografías- los tres nos sorprendimos - …esta bien lo investigue, quería saber con quien se había juntado akane…el Internet me fue de gran ayuda.

-Tu eres naviki, verdad?.

-Claro! La que viste y calza, y el –dijo señalando a kuno – es mi prometido… kuno se educado preséntate.

-Hola mi nombre kuno tatewaki – se estrenaron las manos cordialmente.

-Brandon Portman, mucho gusto.

-Akane! Eres una picarona!- estaba en otro mundo, mirando en cámara lenta como se presentaban cuando la voz carrilluda de naviki me llamo la atención.

-¿Que?, ¿perdón?.

-Que eres toda una picarona…

-¿por que lo dices?.

-¿Cómo que por que lo digo?...- dijo mientras soltaba a kuno y tomaba a brando del brazo y lo señalaba.-¡Por esto!, es todo un primor!...vaya creo que siempre tuviste suerte con los hombre.- se escucho el clarar la garganta por parte de kuno que no le gusto para nada el comentario.

-Naviki! Deja de incomodar…mira que no tienes vergüenza, esta aquí presente kuno y luego que dirá Brandon…

-Hay kasumi!, ¿es que no puedo bromear un poco?, además extrañaba como podía poner incomoda akane.

-Si… y lo sigues haciendo muy bien- esto aliviano un poco el ambiente, seguimos hablando acerca de diferentes cosas en el transcurso de una hora, cuando nos dijeran que mi papa estaría listo nos iríamos al dojo, mis hermanas congeniaron muy bien con Brandon, después platico con kuno acerca de… bueno de platica de hombres cosas de trabajo, yo me senté en la salita con mis hermanas, novoka y Gemma. Tome a Emma en brazos y la acune, kasumi me decía los problemas que era de cuidar de unos gemelos y también lo maravilloso que era verlos crecer, intercambiamos anécdotas que pasamos con nuestros hijos cuando eran muy pequeños, fue algo muy bonito.

Paso otra hora cuando nos avisaron que ya había bajado el cuerpote mi papa y que seria llevado a al dojo. Uno a uno nos despedimos, primero fueron Gemma y nodoka después naviki y kuno fueron bajando a la primera planta, se quedo kasumi ya que esperaría a tofu, no tardaría mucho.

-bueno, creo que los veré dentro de un rato mas, en el dojo…

-¿no quieres que me quede un rato con tigo?, para que no te quedes sola con los niños- dije mirándolos.

-No,no, no te preocupes no tarda solo tiene que firmar un par de papeles y es todo… además ustedes tienen que descansar, el vuelo fue muy largo necesitan dormir en especial la pequeña Emma…

-Esta bien hermana- y la habrase fuerte mente- dales las gracias a tofu de mi parte de nuevo.

-Claro y yo le digo… y brando fue un placer conocerte y me da mucho gusto que este aquí y que al afín nos hayamos conocido.

-Para mi también fue un verdadero placer conocerte… y déjame decirte que tiene unos niños muy monos.

-Gracias.

-Bueno los veo dentro de unas horas…te quiero hermana- la habrase de nuevo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti akane- camine a hacia los niños dormidos en el sillón y les di un beso en la frente- me alegra conocerlos niños.- me pare y tome de la mano que Brandon me brindaba y caminamos al ascensor y entramos en el.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?

-Por tu expresión fue algo que no esperabas, verdad.

-Bueno…mmm si, pensé en contrar solo a mis hermanas, también a Gemma y a nodoka, pero no a otros

-¿Así? ¿Quienes no esperabas encontrar?... ukyo acaso.

-La verdad no, pero no es por ella, no tiene caso hablar de ello.

-Esta bien situ no quieres hablar ya lo Haras después…lo importante es que estas aquí, no?

-Si eso lo importante… y que conocieran Emma.

-¿Como racionaron cuando la vieron?, bueno cuando las vieron.

-Fue…algo raro por que en cuanto entre a la sala nos miraban como desconocidos, mis hermanas fueron quienes enseguida se acercaron ami y a Emma.

-Mmm…eso es algo bueno.

-Si en parte, pero comote dije no quiero hablar de ello, discúlpame- el ascensor llego al primer piso y las puertas se abrieron, salimos y espere verlos aun pero ya no había nadie. Caminamos lentamente al estacionamiento donde nos esperaba el auto que Brandon había rentado, seria como las cinco de la mañana, se escucho el "pit, pit" de la alarma era un BMW negro, Arque una ceja y lo mire.

-¿por que un BMW?

-Bueno, es que fue el recomendado por la agencia y … que te puedo decir me gusto. Además me recuerda a casa.

-Eso si- ya no le tome importancia y subí al auto, mientras Brandon colocaba a Emma en el asiento trasero. arranco y salimos del estacionamiento hacia el hotel, duramos como 25 minutos no estaba tan lejos del dojo y la clínica, en cuanto al hotel era hermoso muy sencillo pero hermoso de unos cinco pisos y con una bonita fuente en la entrada. quería darse un baño y descansar, ya que dentro de unas horas seria la verdadera batalla y ya no habría remedio, tendría que lidiar con la presencia de la familia saotome.

/

Continuara…

Espero que en este no haya faltas de ortografía y si las hay les pido un disculpa, espero que les guste bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- El amar duele –

- Cap.8 –

- intruso –

"Ranma"

Eran las 11de la mañana, Abia descansado lo suficiente, su cuerpo ya no estaba agobiado y ni cansado, iría entrenar una media hora y después de marcharían, salio de la cama hacia el baño, miro a la cama y era enorme, exageradamente grande donde alguien yacía dormida. La distancia que los separaba bastante, fácil podría caber otras tres personas y estarían muy bien acomodadas. Frunció el seño, mejor era salir de ahí, corrigió su camino y se fue al vestidor y tomo un pantalón para entrenar, unas muñequearas y una camisa de resaque y se fue al dojo. Salio del gran corredor y cuando paso por el salón escucho el sonido e la TV, Ian ya estaba despierto, así que lo iría a haber, entro y estaba con un platito de cereal para niños mientras veía los padrinos mágicos.

- ola… ¿hace cuanto que estas despierto?

-¡ola papa! Hace rato… mica ya me baño y me dio de desayunar y ya me cambie…ves- dijo mientras señalaba su ropa- pero tu no lo estas… ¿y mi mama?.

-no, pero lo estaré… iré a entrenar un poco ya después me arreglare para irnos y tu mama esta adormida aun.

- mmm… ¿y que haremos en la casa del tío Soun?.

-bueno… nos despediremos de el.

-ahh… ok… crees que los gemelos querrán jugar.

-si, por que no… bueno me iré a entrenar un poco.

-esta bien papa.

¡te comes todo!... ¡nada de que lo tiraste por ahí, por que me enterare!-dije mientras Salí del salón y entraba al pasillo del dojo y entre, comencé a entrenar. Ian era muy malo para comer y era algo delgado y escuálido y eso no le gustaba, prefería estar sentado jugando con video juegos, leyendo historietas cómicas o solo viendo la TV, por mas que le había intentado meterle el gusto por las artes marciales no lo había conseguido o tan siquiera otro deporte como: futbol, baseball o atletismo pero nada solo lo mas cercano a un deporte que había conseguido era el de nadar, era como un pez en agua, podía estar todo el dia mentido en la piscina y no cansarse y lo irónico de todo esto es que su padre el mejor artista marcial y su madre era una amazona, donde la fuerza y la agilidad para ser un gran guerrero era sumamente importante y para el no le importaba, según el quería ser un gran corredor de autos por que le gustaba la velocidad o un astronauta por que le gustaría ir al espacio y descubrir planetas y esas cosas, como tenia pleitos con la abuela de shampoo por que le quería valar el cerebro al pobre niño, el ya se había echo a la idea que no iba poderle ensenar el oficio de ser un gran artista marcial y mucho menos las técnicas de combate categoría libre. Dio su ultima pata al aire y su alarma pito ya era tiempo para que comenzara a cambiarse.

-/-

Entro ala habitación donde se encontró a una todavía dormida shampoo, eso si que lo molesto, camino hasta ella y le arrebato las sabanas en las que estaba tapada, dejándola descubierta y mostrando un camisón a la rodilla color lila. Ella movió la mano buscando la sabana y comenzó a quejarse, al no encontrarla tomo todas las almohadas y se las echo en sima. Estaba muy molesto, parado al pie de la cama, con los brazos, seno fruncido y mandíbula apretada esperando a que horas se dignaba a levantarse, y era típico de ella sino la despertaba mika o el cuando se levantaba podría llegar por la tarde y encontrarla aun dormida.

5 minutos. Y nada.

8 minutos. Y nada

15 minutos.

Y empezó a moverse, el estarla observando la despertó.

-mmmm…-y espeso a frotarse los ojos- ¿que…que haces ahí parado?-dijo inocente mente.

-esperando…a que ¡malditas horas te levantas! ¡tengo 15 minutos esperando a ver cuando te dignas a Salir de la maldita cama!...hace rato que yo estoy despierto, ya entrene ,ya estuve un rato con Ian y tu… desparramada por la cama, y por si no sabias ya tenemos que irnos-dijo un malhumorado y entro al baño- ¡y no te tardes! Que me voy sin ti.

-hay que exagerado…solo me quede dormida un poco – y salio sin ganas de la cama y se fue al vestidor, saco un pantalón entubado negro una blusa muy escotada morada y unos tacones negros, se cambio y se peino frente al tocador, se maquillo con su carísimo maquillaje, se coloco una linea negra en el parpado con algo de sombra morada, rubor, lápiz labial un poco rojo y se puso perfume en el cuello, muñequearas y en el escote. Cuando salio Ranma del baño ya tenia un pantalón de vestir negro y se ponía camisa gis oscura y se abrochaba su reloj. Cuando la vio con ojos abiertos.

- ¿no piensas ir así verdad?- le pregunto.

-Si, ¿Por qué?, ¿que tiene? – se fijo en el espejo- me veo muy bien.

-Si… para ir de compras, para salir con tus amigas pero no para un funeral- iba sumamente provocativa y con una blusa… ¿morada?, por dios, ya podía escuchar a su madre diciéndole _"como pudo venir asi, es que no hay respeto ni para los muertos"._ Y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar el discurso que le daría su madre. No señor.

-No,no así no vas, ponte algo mas, una chaqueta o un saco… que se yo, pero así no vas.

-¿Que tiene que valla así?.

-¿Es que no tedas cuenta? Iremos a un funeral, por dios, o cámbiate de blusa por una mas oscura-tomo una chamarra negra tipo piel y salio de la habitación muy molesto había perdido tiempo discutiendo con ella, esperaba que le hiciera cazo, para poderse ir, la espero junto a Ian.

Cuando bajo traía los mismos pantalones y zapatos pero con una blusa negra con menos escote y de manga larga y traía en mano un saco gris.

- ¿así esta bien? O tengo que cambiarme de nuevo.

No asi esta bien… pero podías apurarte.- y bajo de las escaleras a ala cochera donde ya los esperaba Ian en el carro.

-/-

"akane"

Era muy doloroso y difícil hablar con tantas personas mientras te dan sus pesares, también como te decían que era un hombre excelente, un padre ejemplar y cosas así. También le preguntaban como había estado, donde había pasado todo este tiempo, que había echo de mi vida, comencé a creer que solo habían venido a verme a mi. Cuando me dijo mi hermana cuando llegue hace una hora, estuvieron preguntando por mi, fue como si la novedad era que yo había venido al funeral y no que Soun había fallecido, y eso también la hacia sentir muy molesta. Cuando se le acercaban para saber de ella apretaba los puños y trataba de disimular su enojo y dolor y al final de daban el pésame. Una palabra salía a relucir cuando terminada con esas personas "hipócritas". Había tantas personas que no conocía, según lo que le había dicho naviki es que eran algunos inversionistas y uno que otro socio de los dojos y los demás eran algunos entrenadores, maestros y peleadores importantes. Había progresado mucho el dojo cuando Ranma se hizo un peleador muy famoso y así como Ranma salto a la fama Soun también y el dojo, ya que era donde entrenaba a tal grado que crearon una exitosa unión. Se canso al escuchar la historia de Ranma y no estaba de humor para seguir escuchándola, salio a la entrada y sus pensamientos volaron al momento cuando había salido por esa puerta con unas maletas en mano y el resto de la familia suplicándole que no se marchara…

"_-Que..que es eso- me pregunto mi papa- no piensas irte… ¿verdad?_

_-Si… ya tome una decisión y no la voy a cambiar._

_-Pero akane, no te puedes irte así…no dejes que esa zorra te venza y ¡tu eres su prometida!._

_- pero el tomo una decisión…al acostarse con ella… y la prueba es ese niño…_- _mis ojos ardían y y el pecho dolía horrible, era un nudo en la garganta difícil de cargar- el no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa alrededor, ustedes lo vieron…no dejare a el sin su padre no soy tan ruin para hacerlo.-tome mi maletas y abrí la puerta y me despedí de ellos- les prometo que estaré bien, por favor no le digan a nadie esto._

_-esta bien…_

_- es hora de irme… los quiero_

_- nosotras a ti…- y Salí del dojo para ya no regresar…"_

…Asta ahora, una lagrima salio por mis ojos, ya no quería recordar todo aquello fue muy difícil tratar de olvidarlo como para que en unos cuantos minutos regresaran, sacudí mi cabeza y recorrí en dojo era mas grande, había cuadros en conmemoración a mi padre y barios trofeos y al final el altar donde yacía una foto de el, las coronas y el féretro donde estaba mi papa, solté la mano de Emma y me separe de Brandon y camine lentamente a el.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un infinito dolor se izo presente en el pecho _…papa…_era como si estuviera dormido, muy relajado, las arrugas en su frente y alrededor de la boca eran muy evidentes, su antes negro bigote ahora era tenido por unas canas blancas al igual de su pelo, ya no era tan largo como antes _...lo siento tanto papa…perdóname…por favor…perdóname…_y mas lagrimas salían sin parar y bajaban por mi mejillas_…perdóname por no estar con tigo…por no decirte cuanto te quería y…que a pesar de las locuras que hacías eran por mi bien…perdóname por ocultarte la existencia de tu nieta…hay papa como te voy a extrañar…_y me rompí en llanto, sentí alrededor de mi las miradas de varias personas y como también alguien me abrazaba, y eran kasumi y naviki, estuvimos un buen rato así, observándolo recordando las locuras y disparates que hacia, como se preocupaba de nosotras y cuanto nos amaba.

- /-

Necesitaba un poco de aire tanta gente me sofocaba, Salí y recorrí el patio, una sonrisa se formo e mis labios, ahí yo solía apilar un montón de ladrillos y con mi mano los rompía a la mitad, sentí la presencia de mi hija que jugaba a unos metros de ahí, me acerque y los mire, fue tan lindo verla jugar con sus primitos eran casi de la misma edad, no hay nada como esa edad, donde la inocencia era lo único que traíamos en el alma, me acerque y pronto me notaron.

-hola niños… ¿se están divirtiendo?

-¡mama!...sii y mucho.

- que bien amor… y díganme saben quien soy yo- les pregunte a los niños que me miraban apenados.

-eehh…mi mami me dijo que eras mi tía akane-dijo kio el mayor, eran la viva imagen de tofu.

- y mi papa me dijo que eras la hermana de mi mama- dijo Kai, el menor, el era menos tímido y era mas seguro que Kai- la tia naviki nos dijo que vendrías- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.- y que teníamos una prima.

- ahorita le íbamos a ensenar a shio.

-shio?, ¿quien es shio?- pregunte.

- shio es el pez que esta en el estanque… lo quieres ver

- claro! ¿Todavía hay peces en el viejo estanque?- les pregunte haciendo me la tonta.

-sii hay uno muuyyy grande, ese es shio mi abuelito lo gano en la feria hace huuu…

-mucho tiempoo después mi papa compro otro pez maasss grandeee pero shio…

-se lo comioo.- era tan tierno verlos platicar, hablaba uno y el otro terminaba.

-mama… ¿yo también puedo tener un shio en mi casa?

-no lo se mi amor hay que preguntarle a papa Haver que es lo que dice.

-ohh…- llegamos al estanque seguía igual de bonito con sus piedras y plantas alrededor, vimos como saltaba el pez sacudiendo la aleta- ¡Wouu mama! Vistes, mama vistes!

- si amor.

- tía…- de dijo kio y se apeno – ¿te puedo decir tia verdad?.

- por supuesto que si… soy su tía.

- y yo también.

-claro.

- sssssiiii!- gritaron muy fuerte, que Emma y yo nos tapamos los oídos y después nos reímos juntos.

- hay chicos creo voy regresar con los adultos… ¿estarán bien que se queden aquí?

- si, pero no te vallas…

-no todavía…

-anda mama otro ratito.

- lo siento pero tengo que ayudar a haya dentro…ya que me aburra vengo y juego con ustedes, sale !.

- siii… pero bienes tía.

- lo prometo- les di mi menique y los tres lo juntaron con los suyos- …ahora si es una promesa, si no que nos salga cola de ratón y orejas de elefante.- los tres rieron al imaginarse con una cola de ratón y las orejas de elefante.

Camine hacia el pasillo que lleva al dojo había personas por el corredor y alrededor, divise a Brandon platicando con tofu y kuno. No quise interrumpirlos tenían una charla muy amena, también me encontré a mis hermanas que platicaban con novoka y ukyo que hace rato la había saludado, me gire y entre a la casa, era un poco diferente algunas paredes estaban pintadas de un verde olivo, había también algunos muebles nuevos con porta retratos de nosotras cuando niñas, de los gemelos cuando nacieron, de kasumi en su boda y de mas, seguí inspeccionando toda la planta baja, la cocina era igual de tamaño solo que acomodada de otra forma y aparatos de cocina mas modernos, el comedor donde pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba la misma mesa incluso los mismos cojines, donde estaba la TV fue reemplazada por una mas grande de pantalla plana. Salí del comedor y encontré las escaleras y las subí. La primera puerta fue la del baño, la segunda un armario, la tercera la habitación que ocupaban los saotome, después la de mi padre, doble a la izquierda y estaban las que Eran nuestras habitaciones, la mía era la ultima, me pare enfrente de ella y la mire por unos minutos, seguía ahí el patito con mi nombre en el, tome la perilla y la gire, abrí la habitación y encendí la luz una nostalgia me lleno, seguía igual que cuando me fui, entre en ella y cerré la puerta. Pero algo note diferente, cuando me marche tome todas las fotografías en las que salía con Ranma las tire al cesto junto con una muñequita de porcelana, recuerdo haberla tirado y esta se había quebrado en pedasos y ahora estaba sobre la cama donde ella la tenia junto con las fotografías y la muñequita estaba reconstruida. La miro y recordó cuando se la avían regalado, fue cuando cumpleo 18 ella y Ranma eran novios, pasaron por una tienda nueva y había muchas cosas hermosas echas con porcelana, en aparador estaba la muñequita con un hermoso vestido azul y listones blancos, con mejillas rosadas y cabello castaño, ella se había enamorado la hermosa pieza pero era tan fina y cara que no pudo comprarla y el día se cu cumpleaños Ranma se la regalo.

Quito rápido la vista de esa muñeca no quería recordar mas, y encontró sobre el escritorio unas muñequeras negras, las tomo y descubrió que eran de hombre, alguien ocupada su habitación y quería saber quien era, camino al closet y lo abrió y lo que vio no le gusto para nada había un yi de entrenamiento, lo saco sabia de quien era, lo tiro al piso, un pantalón , una camisa blanca , otro Yi , unos zapatos de hombre , mas pantalones para entrenar , mas playeras y al final una credencial. Temiendo de lo que se podía encontrar en ella estiro su mano y la tomo pudo ver de quien era, el piso se movió en sus pies sintió que no podía sostenerse en pie, el corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué hacia esto aquí?, ¿Por qué estaban sus cosas aquí? , ¿Por qué demonios usaba esta habitación? ¿!Por qué?, se sentía tan mal , quería gritar, quería decirle cuanto lo odiaba , cuanto sufrió por su culpa, y en un arranque de radia saco todas las cosas del closet y las tiro al piso dejándose caer en la cama derrotada, puso su cabeza en la almohada, maldita sea, estaba impregnado toda la cama a el, levanto la mano donde tenia la credencial y la miro.

LICENCIA PARA CONDUCIR

Del distrito de Nerima

Nombre: Saotome Ranma

Edad: 26 años

Sexo: Masculino

Tenia que seguir con la fortaleza que se había creado alrededor de ella, para que no la volvieran a dañar. Tenia que ser lo doble de valiente.

-/-


	9. Chapter 9  intruso II

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- El amar duele –

- Cap.9 –

- intruso II –

"Ranma"

Estacione el auto a unos metros de la entrada del dojo, había varios automóviles aparcados en todo lo largo de la cera, y en la estrada había unos listones negros que decía el fallecimiento de alguien. Entramos y nos encontramos mucha gente conocida, como los administradores, entrenadores, estudiantes y maestros. Uno a uno fue saludándome y me decían que era un apena que Soun ya no estuviera aquí, yo no decía nada, solo con mi silencio les bastaba, me encontré con una persona en particular a la que no conocía, estaba con kuno y tofu. Me acerque a ellos y pusieron la vista en mi, shampoo estaba literalmente pegada a mi brazo lo cual era cansado, por que ya no lo sentía, Ian tomaba mi mano derecha y estaba algo intimidado con tanta gente alrededor. Lo mire y le dije.

-por que no vas y a jugar con los gemelos mientras yo estos con los adultos.

-Si papa…- y se fue, cuando me llegue al grupo, supe que hablan de cosas de negocios, así que me les uní.

-Hola tofu…kuno.

-Hola Ranma, shampoo- esta solo dio una sonrisa forzada.

-Y… ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunte refiriéndome alas chicas.

-Pues… naviki es muy fuerte- dijo kuno.

-Y kasumi es buena para ocultar que esta muy dolida, pero esta bien.

-Akane a pesar de que no estuvo en los últimos momentos… lo a manejado bien…de verdad la admiro- al escuchar decir el nombre me tense y mi cuello giró a hacia la dirección de aquel sujeto, que era extranjero, shampoo que estaba aun tomando mi brazo se percato de mi atención y pronto replico. Kuno y tofu se vieron en complicidad y después miraron al sujeto.

-Si es que akane desde muy chica a sido muy valiente…recuerdo cuando su madre murió-dijo tofu- a pesar de ser una niña sus hermanas supieron cuidarla.

-Si,si lo supe…-dijo el hombre- como me hubiera gustado conocer al padre de akane.

-Lo siento- dije lo mas distraídamente- tu eres?...

-oh, si ni nombre es Brandon Portman… mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Ranma saotome y ella es shampoo…mi esposa.

-Encantado de conocerlo y a usted señora saotome.

-Dígame… ¿como es que no conoció a Soun?- le pregunte, por alguna razón no me simpatizaba para nada este sujeto, el tal Brandon.

-Bueno digamos que nunca se me fue presentado oficialmente pesar de que fuimos familia.

-Como es…- y en ese preciso instante llego mi madre a interrumpirnos.

-¡Hijo!...que bueno que estés aquí… ¿ase cuanto que llegaron?

-Hola madre, llegamos mas o menos como unos 10 minutos.

-Ah que bien… ¿hijo ya conociste a este encantador joven?.

-En eso estábamos cuando llegaste.

-ahh…- miro de una forma extraña a kuno y tofu, la cual no paso inadvertida por mi.

-¿Que pasa?.- pregunte y fui totalmente ignorado por mi madre, tofu y kuno.

-Shampoo por que no me acompañas y saludamos al resto de las personas y dejamos a los caballeros hablar.

-Si creo que tienes razón… te veo lego amor- y me dio un beso en los labios, lo que me hizo sentirme incomodo.

-Bueno los dejamos.

-si adiós- dijo el tal Brandon- su madre es una señora encantadora.

-Si lo es…es una fortuna tenerla como madre, aun que te da tus jalones de orejas.

-Si lo imagino- reímos un rato tofu y kuno seguían callados y me miraban y después se posaban en Brandon- me han contado que eres un artista marcial muy conocido.

-No es que quiera alardear pero es cierto- dije lo mas naturalmente- tengo los títulos que lo prueban.

-A de ser fantástico tener tu fama desde muy joven, por lo que me contó naviki.

-Con exactitud que te dijo- pregunto al fin kuno.

-Que es el artista marcial mas importante de Japón al igual que en china y que tenias dos títulos ganados y que empezaste desde muy joven aquí en el dojo.

-Ohh eso…- pronuncio tofu y al mismo tiempo exhalo, como si hubiera regresado el aire a los pulmones.

-Y dime Brandon ¿es difícil llevar los negocios tu solo?.- pregunto tofu.

-No, al principio lo fue, pero con dedicación y gracias a la ayuda de mi padre y hermano fue sencillo.

-Entiendo…Ranma el joven Portman aquí presente se dedica a la publicidad.

-De verdad?.

-Asi es, manejamos todo lo relacionado a la publicidad, a la realización de comerciales de televisión, propaganda y de mas.

-Es…interesante.

-Lo es… por que se conoces a muchas celebridades.

-Y …a todo esto de donde conoces a la familia Tendo, por que yo nunca te había visto.

-Soy el…-cuando la voz de alguien muy familiar interrumpió en nuestra platica y sabia quien era la dueña de esa voz.

-Pero si aquí estas! Estoy buscándote desde hace rato- se acerco akane y mis piernas temblaron como si fuera un chiquillo, pero todas esas emociones se fueron cuando vi como tomaba del brazo de al aquel sujeto, ¿de donde lo conocía y por que tanta confianza?.

-¿Enserio? e estado platicando con tus cunados y el joven saotome.- cuando menciono mi nombre una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y fue… hermoso, tiempo atrás Daria lo que fuera por ver de nuevo esa bella sonrisa, y ahora la tenia muy cerca de el.

-Si… ya veo y como han estado?-pregunto.

-Pues bien, naviki es una mujer fuerte.

-Si lo se, al igual que kasumi… tofu quiero agradecerte de nuevo por lo que hiciste por nosotros cuando llegamos, definitivamente eres el mejor de los cunados.

-No hay de que akane, es lo que se hace por la familia, no?- sabia que algo ocultaban, la evidente incomodidad de tofu y kuno me lo comprobaba .

-¿Y Ranma como esta la señora?

-Ehh… pues bien…

-Mmm ya veo… oh que mal educada soy , no te he presentado a mi esposo, verdad?- ¡¿que dijo?, ¡su esposo! Tiene esposo, ¡eres un idiota Ranma! si tiene una hija , es obvio que tiene un esposo, lo peor de todo es que esta aquí!.

-Cariño, ya nos presentamos hace rato, también tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su esposa- y mi cuerpo quedo helado, ¿cariño? Eso significa que…

-¿Asi? No me digas…bueno quiero presentarte yo…Ranma te presento a mi esposo Brandon.

Mi cuerpo completo ardía de rabia y celos, así que ese era el maldito, Devi suponerlo, extranjero, sabia del estado de akane con la muerte de su mama, y la familiaridad de cómo hablaba de ella, maldita sea! quería golpear algo o alguien, apreté la mandíbula controlando mi ira, pero creo que no serviría. Junte toda mi voluntad para no propinarle un golpe en esa entupida sonrisa que le hacia akane, y dije.

-si me disculpan tengo que atender unos asuntos con unos de los managers- sale de ahí apretando los puños, hasta no sentirlos.

-Creo que ire acompañar a Ranma, también tengo que arreglar los mismos asuntos- y tofu salio detrás de Ranma.

-Me alegra conocer a personas que compartieron parte de tu adolescencia- dijo Brandon

-Y mas que eso- menciono kuno por lo bajo mientras se iba que solo akane pudo escuchar.

-Amor creo que seria mejor ir a comer algo, ¿Qué te párese?

-Me párese perfecto, después de ti.

-Gracias.

* * *

Huy! no sabia como hacer este encuentro, pero gracias a una amiga, que me aconsejo que lo hiciera de modo casual y me gusto.

Gracias por los comentarios, intentare mas arreglar lo de las faltas, pero cuando los subo no encuentro ninguna y ya que están leyéndolos los encuentro, pondre mas atención .

muchass gracias por los cometarios, no saben cuanto sigifican para mi muchos besos!


	10. Chapter 10 errores, equivocaciones

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- El amar duele –

- Cap.10 –

- errores, equivocaciones –

* * *

Y Salí corriendo, huyendo y es que no fuera un cobarde pero no podía seguir presenciando como el entupido ese la miraba y mucho menos como la tocaba, el solo recodar la escena esa hervía la sangre, esa palabras dulces que alguna ves fueron para el, ahora era par otro, y podía percibir la total sinceridad con las que eran dichas, eso era un martirio, un gran martirio y una pequeña muestra de castigo para el, y lo que mas lo enfurecía era que sus "amigos" sabían de el, ¡sin mencionar a su madre!, se sentía engañado por parte de ellos, ya que al parecer simpatizaron muy con el, eso para el era como traición, estaban ocupado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que tofu interrumpía en la habitación que antes utilizo.

- ¡al fin te encontró Ranma!, te e buscado por toda la casa y…- pero tofu nunca se imagino en el modo en el que reaccionaria, de una forma brusca y violenta lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y sin dificultad lo levanto en el aire.

-¡tu sabias que el era su marido! Y no me lo dijiste!.- le grito.

-¡Ranma cálmate! ¡Así no lograras nada!...cálmate-

-¿!como quieres que me calme? ¡Todos lo sabían!-

-¿y que querías que hiciera?... que lo corriera de aquí, el tiene todo el derecho de estar junto a la familia de akane, ella es su esposa.- poco a poco fue soltando el agarre hasta liberarlo, no dijo nada y en acto de reflejo estrello su puno contra la pared, dejando un gran agujero a solo unos centímetros de tofu.

-yo se como te sientes Ranma y te…-

-no… no sabes como me siento, creo que nuca podrás experimentar algo así, eres muy feliz a lado de kasumi y ella a lado tullo y eso amigo… no sabes cuanto lo envidio.- con estas palabras dejo al doctor callado.- no sabes lo que Daria por estar con akane en estos momentos, que fuera yo el que la consolara…-

-pero debes entender que ella y al igual que tu, hicieron su vidas por separado y perdona que te lo diga pero… fue tu culpa que ella no este con tigo, ¿tu crees que estaría a tu lado depuse de lo que le hiciste?...-

- ¡ya lo se! ¡Todos los malditos días me lo reprocho, cada ves que me levanto y despierto tengo la esperanza que todo haya sido un mal sueño y que la que esta a lado mío sea ella no shampoo!.-

- Ranma… ami también me hubiera gustado, a todos, que ustedes estén juntos y no separados, mas de uno sabia cuanto se amaban, pero lamentablemente eso cambio, tomaste decisiones equivocadas y cometiste errores… eres humano.

- pero eso no justifica que me haya acostado con shampoo…- su voz calmada pero dura- si solo hubiera pasado eso, lo pudiera Haver mantenido en secreto, había podido tratar de olvidarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, y tu sabes bien lo cual arrepentido estaba.

- lo se, recuerdo bien cuando llegaste al consultorio esa noche, eras otro… como olvidarlo.- le contesto tofu recordando aquella noche- pero no contantes con que la pudieras haber embarazo es que… ¿pudiste haberte protegido? – y callo, sabia que había cometido un error, ahora estallaría de nuevo la bestia dentro Ranma Saotome.

- ¿¡como carajos querías que me protegiera! ¡De estar en mis cinco sentido nuca me hubiera acostado con ella!- le grito furioso- ¡es de lógica tofu!... yo nuca la engañaría y mucho menos con shampoo.

- lo se y te pido una disculpa pero…tienes que estar resignado Ranma, ahora tienes un hijo, una familia, aunque no tengas una buena relación con shampo tienes un hijo y se que lo quieres, no te gustaría que el sufriera, ¿verdad?- y tofu tenia razón, Ian no tenia la culpa de que no se llevara bien con su madre, a pesar de todo lo quería, para bien o para mal era su hijo y eso nada lo podía cambiar.

- si, tienes razón… pero eso no significa que deje de amarla y cual quier oportunidad que tenga luchare por ella, asi es que tenga que divorciarme de shampoo.-

* * *

El resto de la tarde trascurrió tranquilamente, al día siguiente se enterraría el cuerpo de Soun Tendo junto al de su esposa como el había pedido, los invitados poco a poco se retiraban para descansar, ceremonias como estas eran muy cansabas físicamente, el resto de la familia Tendo preparaba lo necesario para el traslado al cementerio, limpiaban la basura que era dejada por los rincones de la casa, y todo era echo en total silencio, lo único que sonido de fondo era las de los niños que jugaban tranquilamente en el patio trasero de la casa, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tan contentos estaban tratando de atrapar al pez dentro del estanque, que nunca se dieron cuenta que eran observados por un par de ojos azules desde el tejado, el intruso miraba fijamente a los niños, conociendo así la forma de ser de cada uno, en especial de la niña de hermoso vestido blanco, y no es que no conociera a los de mas pero era muy fácil reconocer por el carácter de quien eran hijos, por ejemplo; Kai era el menor de lo gemelos, era mas abierto, seguro y muy amable en cierta forma se parecía a kasumi, Kio el mayor era la viva imagen de tofu, pero este era muy tímido hasta cierto punto penoso, pero era muy inteligente a pesar de su corta edad aspiraba a ser como su papa todo un medico, Ian era diferente a el y a shampo, si no fuera por el gran parecido en el, estaría seguro que el día que nació le dieron por error a otro niño, lo que se refiriera a combates, entrenamientos, técnicas y esfuerzo físico le desagradaba, lo único cercano a un deporte era el de nadar , preferiría pasar su tiempo en cómics, videojuegos y la TV, por mas que intento meterle el gusto por las artes marciales no lo consiguió, y eso ya lo había aceptado, pero lo que era shampoo y su odiosa abuela, era la principal causa de pleitos entre ellos, constantemente era llevado por shampo a china para someterlo a duros entrenamientos en las montanas para que asi aprendiera el arte y la lucha, y en todas esa veces tenia que ir a su "rescate", ellas no aceptaban que el hijo de una amazona no fuera un gran guerrero, las leyes amazonas habían escrito que su una mujer , la mayor guerrera era derrotada esta tenia que ser desposada por el hombre igual o mas fuerte que ella, y lo lograron, desposar al gran guerrero (el) y a la gran guerrera amazona, pero nunca contaron que su primogénito le fuera indiferente a sus leyes, esto si que era cómico, Ian solo le interesaba ser un corredor de autos o un astronauta, y quien lo diría, a todos los combates que Ian había asistido ninguno le llamo la atención por mas espectacular que este fuera, y eso que era muy conocido y admirado por su destreza, agilidad y fuerza para el solo era el trabajo de papa, en carácter eran también muy diferente a ellos, lo describía como sumiso, tierno, amable , inteligente y muy respetuoso y siempre tratando de complacer a su mama.

Y la niña… No la conocía muy bien pero podía describirla como muy segura de si misma, alegre y vivas también era muy tierna y amable, tenia mucho parecido a akane y algo que le llamo mucho la atención, la niña era de largo cabello negro y ojos azules igual que el tal Brandon, pero aun así no le encontraba algún parecido al que era su padre, tenia mucho mas rasgos japonés que las de un mestizo, que en este cazo seria de una japonés y un americano, también se percato del sutil parecido a…

No!, esto se estaba desviando mucho, como pudo pensar que la niña pueda ser algo suyo, creo que tantas emociones le estaban bañando el cerebro, lo mejor era olvidar esa idea, desecharla. Y de su característica agilidad salto hacia los niños asombrando a estos menos a su hijo.

-hola niños… ¿a que es lo que están jugando?-pregunto con una simpática sonrisa.

-wouu tío eso fue…-

-fantástico!-

- ¿enserio? ¿De verdad lo creen?- pregunto incrédulo.

-¡si señor! ¡Nunca Abia avisto a alguien saltar así, nada mas en las películas!- sonrío aun mas al escuchar a la hermosa Nina de vestido blanco.

- ¿y tu quien eres? A ti no te conozco? – pregunto.

-hay papa ella es la nueva prima de Kai y Kio…-dijo Ian

-sip! Ella es neutra prima- dijo Kai mientras la abrasaba y me daban una sonrisa los dos- ¿verdad kio?

- si tío… es hija de mi tía…- y lo interrumpí al decir su nombre.

- akane, si se que es la hija de akane… y dime ¿Cómo te llamas bonita?- me incline para ponerme a su altura, tenia a los cuatros niños enfrente de mi, pero le prestaba especial atención a la única niña.

- Emma, mi nombre es Emma – me dijo con una tierna voz y un simpático asentó

- ohh tienes un bonito nombre Emma- conteste y le sonreí dulcemente mientra le tocaba la cabeza como cariño, cuando una voz muy conocida y que nunca olvidaría llamo el nombre de la pequeña.

- ¡Emma! Lo siento cariño pero es hora de ir…nos-y apareció tan hermosa como siempre en ese vestido negro, que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, la sorpresa estaba en todo su rostro, nunca se imagino verme ahí.

- hola de nuevo akane- le dije, con toda la seguridad que me caracterizaba y le regale la sonrisa que sabia que la podría poner nerviosa.

-ho-hola Ranma- lo había lo grado, la sorpresa esta ves era mi aliada, y la aprovecharía al maxino, en esos instantes había descubierto que se trataba de un juego de resistencia, quien resistiera a los futuros encuentros que se presentaran, ese ganaría, y haría todo para que el ganador fuera el.

* * *

Continuara…. solo con esta historia me salen las faltas de ortografia ! buenoo... si alguien encuentra mas de 3 diganmelo y arreglare todos los capitulos , y sobre la otra historia (9 meses) ya casii jejjejeje besos 3 muchoooossss besooossss


End file.
